Miria
Summary Miria is Claymore No. 6 of the 78th generation. Her great speed leaves after-images of herself in battle, confusing the opponent, thus earning herself the nickname, "Phantom Miria." She is also skilled at teamwork and tactics. Miria has long, pale blonde hair, styled in a razor-shag cut. She has silver eyes. After the Northern Campaign, she sometimes ties it in a ponytail. Miria has superior leadership qualities. But contrary to Organization aims, Miria takes personally the deaths of those under her command. She will go to great lengths to keep them alive, including disobeying the Organization's rules and orders. She can plan strategy under difficult conditions. Since her friend Hilda's death, Miria lost all trust in the Organization and seeks its destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Miria, nicknamed "Phantom Miria" Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Monster Hybrid, Former Warrior of The Organization Attack Potency: Small Town level (Defeated Hysteria. Miria is comparable to Clare) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent swordsmanship, Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Can amp her stats with Yoki, Social Influencing (Excellent leadership), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, and Shapeshifting Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Matched Hysteria's Awakened speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level Stamina: Superhuman, does not need as much food as a human being, has a very high level of pain tolerance and can sustain a repeated injury while still maintaining her combat prowess Range: Extended human melee range Standard Equipment: Light armor, Claymore Sword (stated to be unbreakable and made out of an unknown metal) Intelligence: Above average. Has years of martial arts training and experience with Yoma and Awakened Beings, and she is capable of both elaborate, careful planning and improvised solutions on a whim. Weaknesses: The body of each warrior from the Organization has an incurable midline incision which needs to be stitched regularly to prevent their internal organs from spilling out. Miria's Phantom Mirage requires large amounts of Yoki, this technique is hindered by limited safe usage due to the exhausting mental and physical toll it takes on the user. The fastest version of The Phantom Mirage puts the user at risk of a full Awakening and only allows for movement in straight lines. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Mirage (Pre-Time Skip): By increasing the Yoki in her legs she can achieve burst-like speeds that last only for an instant. Her speed is so fast that she can escape the sight of even Awakened Beings that previously blitzed the party and leave afterimages behind. Its downside is that the technique drains her energy and she cannot use it for more than 20-30 times. * Mirage (Post-Time Skip): After the 7 year time skip Miria came back with a new kind of Mirage. Instead of relying on Yoki she improved her base speed to casually create afterimages with sheer speed and her movements became much more precise. She was shown to keep up with Clare's Wind Cutter and moving faster than even single digits Claymores can see. She hadn't lost her true Mirage technique though and by releasing her Yoki Miria can reach even higher levels of speed. * Phantom "Exceed": A technique that exceeds the normal phantom. Whereas Miria describes the phantom as raising her Yoki to its limits from a normal state, the new technique exceeds those limits to a state of momentarily Awakening. She was able to use this technique to fight evenly with Hysteria. However, what it gives in raw speed, it lacks in precision, and as such, she was unable to use it to avoid the blows of Hysteria while fighting her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Adults Category:Speedsters Category:Social Influencers Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7